Known drawing compasses or dividers have needle-like points or tips which are designed to penetrate or grip the surface of drawing paper or other medium on which a circular arc is to be described, in use. Although different thicknesses of the base of the point and tapering thereof are utilised in varying drawing instruments such points seem always to be of needle-like appearance. In some instances, the point or tip may not be as sharp as it could be in order to increase safety (i.e. the apex of the point or tip may be ground off).
It is, nevertheless, believed that considerable damage could still be inflicted either accidentally or deliberately by the points or tips currently in use on such drawing instruments. Thus, it is believed that such drawing instruments tend to have a disadvantage more particularly regarding the safety of use thereof and this should be particularly apparent where such instruments are designed for use by school children rather than skilled professionals since there would seem to be a high risk of misuse by school children in a potentially dangerous manner.
Sometimes, disadvantageously, rough burrs may be left on the point, due to the manufacturing process and these may present an additional safety hazard capable of causing injury to the skin even when the drawing instrument is not misused.
An additional problem which may arise with known compass points or tips of a needle-like nature is that they can break off or bend or become deformed if mishandled. It is believed that the design of such points or tips can be improved or made safer.
British Patent Specification No. GB 2254293A shows a compass having a plastics leg with an integral blunt point portion. It is believed that the physical dimensions of the point are not as advantageous as they could be in order to optimise grip and yet remain safe. Additionally, it is believed that the integral nature of the point and leg somewhat restricts the design criteria for the leg and may limit both accuracy and durability.